


One Gun Allowed

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt Murdock is a masochist, PWP, Porn With Plot, and then it is cute, basically they have sex, cute superhero boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, Murdock. Take your shirt off.”<br/>---<br/>and then some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Gun Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AO3 user and fellow fratt friend rudeboy for being a beta and to Oli for being my second beta!

"Matt, what happened to your 'No Guns' rule?" Foggy looked pointedly at the metal parts laid out in a mess on the coffee table. "A barrel, scope, clip. Jesus, is that an AK?" 

Matt smiled and shrugged his shoulders in an 'it's better if you don't ask' kind of way. Foggy had seen this look all too often and knew that it was better if he asked. Matt hiding secrets meant nothing good for their law firm's future or their friendship. 

“Alright, fine. If you’re gonna keep your mouth shut on this, just know that I will find out why you have it, Murdock.” Foggy poked a finger at Matt’s chest. “And you’d better have it for a damn good reason!”

Matt smiled and nodded his head. “I do have a good reason, Nelson, and you’ll find out in due time. I promise.”

Foggy’s face scrunched up in thought then relaxed after seeming to accept what Matt said. “I gotta jet.” He put down a bag of groceries on Matt’s counter. “I’m assuming you can handle putting these away?” 

Matt smiled and nodded that yes, he could manage. Grinning, Foggy saw himself out of the apartment. 

\---

“Is he fuckin’ gone?” 

Matt exhaled, walked to where his bedroom doors were shut and slid them open, “He’s gone, yeah. I completely forgot that today was the day he was bringing some food in.” 

Frank stepped out, shirtless, from Matt’s room into the living room. “Little Franklin is lucky he didn't come over a half hour later than he did.” He scratched at his stomach absentmindedly. “He’d have gotten a bit of an eye-full.”

Matt smiled and flushed slightly. “You know I’m gonna have to tell him sometime, right?”

“Tell him what?” Frank flopped onto the couch with a smirk on his face. “Tell him that Daredevil and the Punisher are having earth-shattering sex every night?”

Smiling, Matt leaned down to kiss him. “I’m gonna have to tell him about us some time. He almost found out by you having your gun in pieces on my coffee table. Christ, we’re lucky he didn’t question further why Daredevil-No-Guns had a fucking automatic weapon.”

“It wouldn’t have been that hard to lie.”

“Well, it’s hard for me to lie to him, Frank. I’ve done it enough already. Our cover was almost blown.”

“And something else would’ve been blown if you weren't such a cautious pussy, Matt.” Frank laughed and patted the seat next to him. “Anyway, how about we get back to where we left off?” 

Tugging on Matt’s shirt, Frank pulled Matt into a kiss that was at least a half an hour in the making. Frank ran his hands all along Matt’s sides, occasionally digging his nails into the soft areas around Matt’s hips, causing Matt to gasp into his mouth and try to move impossibly closer. 

They had been at this long enough to know what the other liked. Frank knew that Matt liked a bit of pain, whether it was from biting at his hips, lips, or inner thighs or from Frank running his nails all along Matt’s back, leaving angry red trails that he knew would bother Matt the next day as his shirt rubbed up against his already sensitive skin. 

Frank, however, was a bit different. Sex wasn’t necessarily about him. He was possessive and dominant. Matt figured that out the minute Frank gave him a solid right hook after Matt tried his turn at pinning Frank down. Frank liked the way Matt would lean into his hands or moan when he was marking him up with hickeys. Frank liked how the bruises looked on Matt’s skin. He liked how he knew that they weren’t there because someone had hurt Matt, but because Matt was his. 

All his. 

He also liked to leave marks on places that he knew people would see. Whether it be on his collar bones or his neck, he liked the thought of Matt turning heads and raising eyebrows because of the dark purple or faded yellow marks. 

At this point, people couldn’t know about their relationship. But that didn’t mean they couldn't know that Matt was obviously seeing someone and seeing him frequently. 

“Alright, fuck this.” Frank pulled away from the kiss and pushed Matt off of him, undoing his belt.

Every time Matt went down on Frank, Frank would thank God for Matt’s super senses. 

Matt picked up on every flutter and beat of Frank’s heart; every sharp breath he took. He was completely aware of everything that Frank liked, and Matt was an indulgent person when it came to giving head. 

“Alright, that’s enough, Red.” Frank had his hands in Matt’s hair, pulling the way that Frank knew Matt liked. “Fuck. I’ve got a bit more than just a blowjob planned for tonight.” 

Matt hummed around Frank and pulled off, spit trailing from Matt’s lip to his dick. “What else you got planned?” Matt rested his head in Frank’s lap, mouthing and biting at Frank’s hip bones. He was biting just hard enough to leave little red spots but not hard enough that the marks would stay for more than a couple of hours. 

“M’gonna fuck you like you ain’t ever been fucked before, Murdock.”

Matt stopped kissing Frank. He could tell by Frank’s tone and heart rate that what he had said was true. Matt grinned into Frank’s skin. 

“I dunno. I’ve had my fair share of good fucks. I’d be surprised if you could beat the time I fucked Black Cat. She was a bit of a freak.” Matt could hear Frank’s heart rate increase and his breathing speed up. He tended to get jealous when Matt talked about his past flings and Matt loved it when Frank got jealous. 

“Fuck off, Murdock. I can see right through you. I know what you’re playing at.”

Over the last couple of months, Matt had learned that when he pissed Frank off before they fucked, Frank was always just a bit more reckless than usual and tended to grab Matt and bite him harder; pull his hair harder and fuck into him harder. 

He bit down hard on Frank’s hip, which caused Frank to buck his hips up and inhale sharply. Matt smirked. “If you see right through me, then why aren't we fucking already?” 

Frank stood up and grabbed Matt by his shirt collar, almost dragging him bodily into Matt’s bedroom. The shirt pulled tight around Matt’s neck as he was pushed face down and bent over the mattress. 

“Alright, Murdock. Take your shirt off.”

Nodding, Matt lifted himself off the bed and worked at undoing the buttons on his work shirt. The time for being a smartass was over. 

As soon as he got the shirt off, Frank ran his hands all along Matt’s back, feeling places that were marred with faded road rash and long scars from past fights.

Frank pressed himself against Matt’s ass and began mouthing at all the imperfections, some of which Frank had given him back when they didn’t quite get along. He could hear Matt’s heart beating loudly, hear his breathing hitch when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot that caused the small hairs along Matt’s spine to stand up as a shiver racked through his body. 

Matt could feel Frank’s cock pressed up tight on him and the feeling of hot breath along his neck was enough to have him arching his back and grinding against the other man. He moaned when he could clearly feel how hard Frank was and Matt had never wanted to get out of his pants faster. 

Frank flipped Matt onto his back  
and pinned both of his arms above his head so that Matt couldn't move. He ground down against Matt and kissed him like he hadn’t felt Frank kiss before. There was something desperate behind it. There seemed to be more teeth than lips and his hands couldn't find somewhere to settle. They were everywhere on Matt’s body, scratching and grabbing. 

“Dammit, Red.” Frank undid Matt’s belt and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. “Why the fuck d’ya gotta make me feel like this?” Frank grabbed Matt’s cock and took it into his mouth. He knew that with Matt’s hypersensitivity there was only so much he could do before Matt would be yelling and coming and Frank wasn’t quite ready for that to happen yet. 

“Make you feel what way?” Matt's words were broken and punctuated with gasps, “Like a goddamn human?”

Frank grunted and grazed his teeth along Matt’s cock. Yelling, Matt fought to free his hands from Frank’s vice like grip. “Fuck, Frank. Fuck you. You’re a goddamn animal.”

“An animal? Nah, Red. I ain’t an animal.” Pulling off Matt, Frank sucked hickies onto Matt’ stomach, giving him deep red marks that wouldn’t fade for at least a week. Matt was gasping in air and shook every time Frank's mouth made contact with his body. Continuing up his body, Frank kissed his way up to Matt’s neck, where he bit and sucked hard at the sensitive skin but would soothe it afterwards with a soft pass of his tongue. A shirt collar wouldn’t have been able to cover the hickies and Frank knew that. 

Frank could feel Matt’s dick pressed against his jeans and he could feel it leaving a spot of wetness against his thigh. Grinding down in a manner that Frank knew wasn’t very comfortable for Matt, he finally started undoing his own jeans the rest of the way.

Straddling Matt, Frank pulled his pants down and took his cock out of his boxers, which were already fairly ruined by the blow job Matt had given him not too long ago. Frank kneeled above Matt and slowly stroked himself off while looking down at the perfect mess beneath him.

Matt's cheeks were flushed, his lips were bitten raw and red. Purple bruises were forming all along his torso and up his neck. His hands were fisted in the bedsheets as his hips moved involuntarily beneath Frank, wanting any sort of friction between them. 

Because Frank had let Matt’s hands go, Matt started running them all up and down Frank’s thighs and Matt could feel every twitch in Frank’s muscles as he scraped his nails along the skin, leaving angry red marks out of desperation. 

Matt reached forward and tugged at Frank’s jeans. Silent pleas formed at his lips and getting what Matt’s half-assed movements meant, Frank rolled to the side and kicked off his jeans. 

“Spread your legs.”

Matt moaned and put a hand on his dick to give himself a bit of a break as he let his legs fall open. He could feel Frank’s heavy hands gripping his hips, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise. 

Frank took two fingers into his mouth and got them wet with spit. He pressed them into Matt, spreading Matt open and loosening his muscles. Frank slowly worked his fingers in and out of Matt, crooking and spreading them until he could feel Matt press back against his hand, wanting more than just the stretch of Frank’s fingers. 

Taking them out, Frank wiped his hand on the bedsheet while he put one of Matt’s legs up on his shoulder. Frank reached over, grabbed lube from the bedside table and quickly and messily slicked himself up. Matt inhaled sharply as a drop of the cold lube dripped down onto his stomach. Moving down Matt’s body, Frank aligned his cock with Matt’s ass and started to push in.

Every inch of his cock that Frank pushed into Matt burned as Matt scratched at the headboard and arched his back until Frank finally bottomed out with a low groan that could almost be mistaken as a growl.

Panting, both men held still until Matt made a small noise and spread his legs a little wider, all the while gently stroking his own cock. Frank could tell that he was okay to keep going so he pulled out of Matt not quite completely before he pushed back in. 

Matt moaned and dropped his head back against the pillows, trying to keep from falling apart. Frank grabbed one of Matt’s hands and pinned it above his head, while the other was tightly wrapped around Matt’s throat, in a choke hold that Frank knew intensified everything for Matt. 

Frank angled his hips and fucked perfectly into Matt, hitting Matt’s prostate and making all initial discomfort worth it. Matt let out a choked groan and shoved back onto Frank’s cock, rambling filthy things in a strangled voice that wouldn't be remembered by either person, come morning. 

Frank let go of Matt’s neck and wrist as he dropped down to his elbows just above Matt. Frank reached around and grabbed Matt’s dick in his fist, replacing Matt's hand with his own. Matt’s breathing hitched as Frank jerked him off in a rhythm that mirrored the movement of his hips. 

“Ah-” Matt moaned and freed his hand from Frank’s restraining grip. “Jesus, Frank. Oh fuck-” 

Matt wrapped both arms around Frank. His nails scraped frantically at Frank’s back, making Frank groan and his hips move faster. 

“Are you gonna come, altar boy?”

Matt leaned up and bit into the fleshy part of Frank’s shoulder as Frank thrusted into him again and again and finally sent Matt over the edge. Matt fell back against his pillow, his is mouth wide open and gasping for air. He came all over Frank’s fist and his own stomach, moaning as his body shook. 

Frank stroked him until Matt was completely wrecked and over sensitive. Every pass of Frank’s fist made Matt keen in the back of his throat. 

Arms and legs completely limp, Matt laid there, fucked out of his mind as Frank thrust faster and faster with an increasingly unsteady rhythm.

“Shit.” Frank panted as he pounded into Matt. The sound of their sweat-slick bodies filled the room. “You look so good beneath me. Jesus, Matt.” 

It wasn’t long until Frank let out a long moan and Matt could feel Frank come inside him. 

Like a dead weight, Frank laid on top of Matt until Matt mumbled something about not being able to breathe properly. Frank rolled off to the side and pulled Matt against his chest, sighing and placing gentle kisses along the back of Matt’s neck while simultaneously using the sheets to clumsily wipe the mess off Matt’s stomach.

It was only ever with Matt that Frank would let himself be vulnerable and content. 

Their bodies were pressed tight against each other. Matt’s back fit perfectly against Frank’s chest. They were tired and naked and filled with that post-sex euphoria that makes your whole body feel like it’s made of warm sand. 

Frank could hear Matt’s breathing even out as he drifted off into sleep. 

Placing his head against Matt’s, Frank mumbled, “I love you, Red,” into the other man’s soft hair. 

Matt sighed sleepily in response and pushed himself back, closer to Frank. 

\---

Matt woke up, all too aware of the cold draft on his back. He rolled over and didn't feel a warm spot where Frank used to be. Matt paused and listened to the sounds of his apartment. 

He heard a quiet metallic clicking sound that contrasted strongly with the warm and steady sound of a heartbeat emanating from the living room.

Frank hadn’t left. 

Inhaling, he smelled the strong odor of gun oil. 

Matt put the pieces together and realized that Frank was assembling the gun he had on Matt’s coffee table, the old AK that had made Foggy so upset. 

When it started to become common for Frank to stay the night, he had asked Matt if he could keep a firearm at Matt’s apartment. Matt initially said no but after several disagreements and one bloody nose, Frank quietly explained that the repetitive motion of assembling and disassembling guns was a way to calm himself down. Something that brought him back to when his family was still alive. To when he was still a Marine. 

Frank slept poorly and it was a way for him to focus his mind on reality and ground himself in the world. Matt agreed to the gun on the terms that it was never to be loaded, no matter the circumstances and no ammunition was to be kept at Matt’s apartment. 

Listening for a couple of minutes, Matt laid in bed and thought of all the things that must plague Frank’s sleep and it was in moments like these that Matt was happy he didn’t have any sight to influence his nightmares like Frank did. Matt’s dreams were bad enough already. 

After a little while, Matt got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants. He walked across his room and into the living room where Frank was hunched over the coffee table in just his boxers. Matt sat down next to Frank on the couch. 

Frann didn’t register that Matt was there. He just kept silently moving his lips, soundlessly repeating instructions that had been drilled into him many years ago. His hands moved quickly over the pieces. They knew exactly which part to grab and how much oil to put on the rag to make the gun run smoothly and cleanly. 

“Hey,” Matt spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Frank looked up and into Matt’s eyes, looking slightly manic. “Hey,” he grunted and returned to the gun. 

“Are you doing alright, Frank?” 

Frank paused again and took a deep breath. “I’m doing as good as I’ll ever be, Matt. Just had trouble sleeping. Nothing unusual.”

The metallic clicking of gun parts continued as Matt just sat next to Frank and rubbed his back. There was about half a gun assembled on the table. Matt didn’t know how long Frank had been out there. They sat together in silence. 

“It just pisses me off, y’know?” Frank didn’t look up but kept his eyes trained with a soldier’s focus on the task at hand. 

Matt didn’t bother questioning Frank further. He knew what he meant. 

He meant the crime. The constant self-doubt. The feeling that you were dedicating your life to a hopeless cause. The loss of close friends and family members. The pain that haunted you constantly and affected you both physically and emotionally. 

“It pisses me off too, Frank.”

Frank hummed and wiped his hands on a clean rag next to him. “It keeps me up. I feel like it shouldn’t bother me so much but it does. The world is so fucked. We fight in a war that we’re never gonna win, Matt.”

Matt reached out for Frank’s hand. Frank placed his hand into the other man’s grip and Matt gently ran his fingers over the scarred knuckles and crooked fingers that had never been properly reset after being fractured. 

“The war would have already been lost if it weren’t for us, Frank. We do good and we help good people.” Matt brought Frank’s hand up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle. 

Frank sat back against the couch and wrapped one arm around Matt’s body, pulling him in closer. Frank smelled like gunpowder, sweat, and sex. He sighed and looked over at Matt. “Yeah, Red. Guess you’re right; don’t make it any easier to swallow, though.” 

Matt hummed and placed his head on Frank’s chest, listening to the steady thump of Frank’s heart; a sound that always made Matt calm down, focus, and feel at home. He leaned up and placed a small kiss on Frank’s rough, unshaven jaw. 

“If we’ve got a losing war to fight, Frank,” Matt mumbled against his skin, “then we need to get as much sleep as we can.”

Still holding Frank’s hand, Matt stood up and pulled Frank off the couch into a tight hug. They stood there, in an embrace, enjoying the quiet moment and the feeling of their skin pressed together. Matt kissed the muscled part of Frank’s shoulder, feeling the places where his teeth had dug into earlier, then pulled away from him. “C’mon, Castle, let's go back to sleep.” 

He led Frank by the hand back to his room, where they got back under the covers. 

Matt slept pressed tight against Frank’s side with an arm draped across his chest. They both fell asleep with quiet minds and tired bodies. Neither of the men woke up until the sun streamed in through the windows and bathed the room in a soft golden light.


End file.
